Hunter
You can reach the huting area by using the "skilling teleport" and choosing 'Woodcutting/Hunter'. You will appear in front of the Camelot bank and just south of that are where the implings will be. It doesnt matter which net you buy, but I personally buy the 'magic butterfly net' which can be bought at any general store, the money is minimal and can be bought by everyone. When you reach the higher stages of hunter, ninja impling, then it would help if you have 5 more levels then the required level until you start catching it otherwise you will fail a lot and then your level will gain a lot slower. 'Baby Impling' A baby impling is the first impling you will be able to catch, requiring level 1 hunter, you get 1500xp for every catch you make. If you are a beginner to Dustscape then this can be good money for you to start off with, if you have played for a bit then this is still decent money but not the best. when looting them you can receive an average of 20 uncuts per invent, you can then sell the uncut dragonstones and diamonds in the general store, dragonstones are 10kea, diamonds are 3.75kea, ruby 2kea, emerald 1.3kea and sapphire 500gpea. This can make decent money and take roughly 50 seconds to get a full invent. Sometimes you will loot nothing from a baby impling but most times you will get uncuts. This impling is around the area of where the ninja and earth impling are. Loot 'Young Impling' The young impling requires a hunter level of 17 to catch, most people tend to not catch these because of their bad loot and how quick they gain hunter from the baby implings, they just go straight onto essence or over. This impling gets you 3500xp every time you catch it. It takes 3 catches of the baby impling to meet the level needed for for these implings and you can catch them with either net. The funny thing is you get the same loot from these ones as the baby ones only you don't loot nothing as much as the baby ones, so you do get more uncuts through a full invent as the average to get is about 26/27. This is probably the better way to make money then baby imlpings. This impling is around the area of where gourmet and essence. Loot 'Gourmet Impling' The gourmet impling requires 20 hunter to catch, this is another impling that people pass by without catching as it is useless. This impling gets you 4000xp every time you catch it. This impling takes 3 catches of a baby impling to reach it (same as Young impling), this is because your level gains from 1 to 11, 11 to 16 and then 16 to 20. These can be a nuisance to catch because their is a gate and plant where they roam and when they get over the plant you have to wait for it to come back out, therefore it takes longer to get a full invent of gourmet implings then most other implings and their loot isn't that great. Even though you can get uncuts from these implings it is not as often because of the food you can also get making it better to even catch baby implings for money. Loot 'Earth Impling' The earth impling requires a hunter level of 34 to be able to catch, it gives you 5000xp every catch and one of the many implings that people don't bother catching as they believe it gives rubbish loot (which isn't that true and wasn't with young implings (depending on what you consider good money)). When reaching gourmet implings it only takes 4 catches from them until you can catch the earth implings. This earth impling is not so much a nuisance as gourmet but still likes to go into the tree sometimes. The main rewards from this impling can be decent but you do also get the really rubbish rewards which levels it out as not being the best out there to catch. Loot 'Essence Impling' empty 'Nature Impling' empty 'Magpie Impling' empty 'Ninja Impling' empty 'Dragon Impling' empty 'Ranked for Money' empty .